User talk:Yru17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Littlefoot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 04:30, May 14, 2011 Hi it's me Disneydaniel93 your posters of your upcoming Land Before Time crossovers are great same goes for the posters of your upcoming SpongeBob crossovers can you do more posters of your Land Before Time films like the Star Wars saga? Well, I already started doing posters for the first four Land Before Time/Star Wars films plus The Clone Wars, but I will upload these soon. A Message From BrerJake90 Hi, yru17. BrerJake90 speaking. I just want to say I'm sorry for all things I've done since we started to know each other. I was still holding my grudge against Ellen Douglas for all the things she did and I was on a different Wiki called Scratchpad Wiki and I notice she used your name on movie spoofs articles there. I know you don't do movie spoofs like LionKingRulezAgain1, LionHeartCaptain, and Startanica. Toonguy500 03:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Questions to Yru17 Can CoolZDane use Timothy and the crows in his "Danny's Adventures" team? TheCityMaker 18:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I already found that out in my personal message. Hey your yru17 right im John Horton and i watch the pooh's adventures series and you have upcoming pooh's adventures, spongebob's adventures and littlefoot's adventures series soon right? and do you have enough guest stars for Pooh's adventures of Avatar (James Cameron Version)? I think that's enough guest stars for the film, although I have a few more guest stars to add to it. Hey. CoolZDane want you to abandon Danny and Sawyer out of "Spongebob Squarepants Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame" so he can put it up for its 15th Anniversary, OK? TheCityMaker 18:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. If I get to download Photoshop, I can remake the poster and perhaps replace them with Terk and Tantor from Tarzan. Hey, what should I guess guest star for some Yogi Bear's Adventures series? TheCityMaker 23:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you guest star Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five in the 3 Dinosaur/Ice Age crossovers? Can you try to get Lewis And Wilbur from meet the robinsons in some of the pooh's adventures or littlefoot's adventures or spongebob's adventures and maybe ash's adventures series? Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Sure, Yru17. I will have Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot absent in Pooh's adventures of Free Willy. I'll think about it. I want to see your movies Hey yru17! When are your movies coming out? I never got a chance to see them. Another message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 I am going to guest star Tennessee, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Penguins of Madagascar, Baloo, Marsupilami, Professor Owl (from Disney Sing Along Songs), Roger Rabbit, Toucan Sam and Iago onto Winnie the Pooh and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom. And by the way, I have a film request for you. Do you think you can make Pooh's adventures of Pirahna 3D (guest starring Littlefoot and his friends, Ash and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Ralphie, Carols, Tim, Wanda, Pheobe, Dorothy Ann and Keesha)? And on Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company when you guest star Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, for some of Tennessee Tuxedo's lines, can you dub him with Don Adam's voice (from The New Scooby-Doo Movies) and Inspector Gadget's voice (since they're all voiced by Don Adams), please? Yeah, I was thinking about making Ronald McDonald crossovers with those three versions of Fantasmic!. Another message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Hey Yru17, I really wanted to edit the list of movies, but it wouldn't let me because it is locked. Can you help me, please? I could try. Thank you so much, man. And I'm probably going to guest star me, Wakko, Dot, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse Van Houten and Alex Whitney onto Ronald McDonald and Barney's Great Adventure the movie. Hello YRU17 Hello Yru17, I am RichardTerimator, I want to talk you, I really want to you, please write back as soon as you get this massage. Hello Yru17 Hello Yru17, I am RichardTerimator, I waited so long to finally talk to you for the first time, when you get this massage please write back, see you soon, bye. RichardTerminator 03:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Your friend RichardTerimator. Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 I'm not sure yet, man, but I will let you know. Okay? Request for Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company Hey Yru17, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. I have a request for Pooh's adventures of Oliver & Company. Can you also guest star Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, MewTwo, Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C3P0, R2D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader and Boba Fett into the movie, please? Thank you so much. And can you make Oliver as Garfield's younger relative, please? Respond to your question about Pooh and Spyro 1) Maybe 2) Sure Sure, I will have this film to take place after Pooh's adventures of Oliver & Company, Littlefoot's adventures of Oliver & Company and Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's adventures of Oliver & Company. Winnie the Pooh and Spyro Hey Yru17. It's YakkoWarnerMovies101. Guess what? I am going to make Pooh's adventures of Spyro the Dragon, Pooh's adventures of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage and Pooh's adventures of Spyro: Year of the Dragon before Pooh's adventures of Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly and Pooh's adventures of Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Isn't that cool or what? Maybe. I don't know. Sure, that's a great idea. Winnie the Pooh and Free Willy Sure. Okay. Okay, I'll try to do that, dude. Spyro the dragon No, I didn't know you were going to make Spongebob crossovers with the spyro series. That is so cool. Did you know I am planning to make Pooh's adventures of Schoolhouse Rock! soon? Message from YakkoWarnerMovies101 Hey Yru17, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. Can you make a poster for Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, please? I think it was great. I don't know if that would work. I think Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley will already meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Can you also guest star Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash and Woody Woodpecker onto Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company, please? And can you make Oliver as Garfield's younger relative, please? Well, okay. Sure, that's a great idea. Hey Yru17, I am going to guest star Ash and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, the penguins of Madagascar, the mighty morphin power rangers, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Ralphie, Carlos, Tim, Wanda, Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ronald McDonald and his friends, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Team Rocket, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rasputin, the Physco Rangers, the Bowser family and Ranamon onto Pooh's adventures of Spyro the Dragon and Pooh's adventures of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. Isn't that cool or what? Well, I'm not sure about this. I don't think that would work. You know, Franklin and King Gunga are on Ronald McDonald's team. I hope you understand. Sure, that's a better idea. And don't put any guest stars in the Dinosaur/Ronald McDonald shorts. You know, I am doing the Ronald McDonald's Adventures series. And yes, I am planning to do the Ronald McDonald/Land Before Time Sequels and the TV series. Hey Yru17, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. I need your help. Can you send me the download links for the footage of Bowser and his family, please? I tried asking Daniel and Bowser, but they didn't respond. And as for the Follow that bird movie, I might make changes of the guest stars for this film. 1) Well, my friend, LionKingRulezAgain1 uploads the video onto megaupload and sends the download link to me. 2) Sure, you are more than welcome to re-edit a Land Before Time crossover with Follow that Bird. :) And can I guest star Ash and his friends into Pooh's Adventures of Sesame Street: Follow that Bird? I'll tell you later. Okay? It's getting late. I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night. I'm not sure what the other guest stars for the film are going to be yet. But I'll let you know. Okay? Hey Yru17, I am going to have Pooh's adventures of Spyro: Year of the Dragon to be like Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. Isn't that cool or what? No, I haven't seen those films yet. No, I haven't. Not yet. Anyway, for Pooh's adventures of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage, I was thinking about also adding Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ichy and Dil onto the movie. I am also going to have Ichy and Dil to work for Ripto. Isn't that cool or what? Sure, why not? Sure. Okay. Hey Yru17, it's Yakko. Sure, I might guest star those characters into the movie. And I have a Pooh's Adventures film request for you. Can you make Pooh's Adventures of The Simpsons: The Principal and the Pauper (guest starring Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ms. Frizzle, Liz, her students, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Tito, Georgette, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Velma, Daphne and Fred), please? Ash Ketchum Meets Scooby Doo Hey. I hear your doing Your own Pokemon/Scooby Doo Movies. But is it OK If Aladar and his Friends & Family guest star in them? Please? No, they will not be in these films and there are four reasons why. 1. Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. 2. Aladar, his family, and his friends will guest star in my Land Before Time crossovers with the first two live-action Scooby-Doo films as well as the other Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo films. 3. I'm also planning to make Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. 4. The only guest stars I planned for Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins are SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. EU GOSTARIA DE VÊ-LOS (I would like to see them.) I'm referring to "Pooh's Adventures of Stand by Me" and "Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut", that way I can watch them censored. Thank you. By the way, come look at this site: http://walnutsprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Walnuts-Projects_Wiki Do excuse me for not having it look good like the other ones, but I don't know if I can do it. Do you plan on having "Pooh's Adventures of Hairspray" up sometime? Interstate2011 23:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC)